


二人花

by After_glow_413_8



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_glow_413_8/pseuds/After_glow_413_8
Summary: 八云响和Gum的故事。





	1. 面具、牛奶和白大褂

===

车辆来往，尾气被夜色遮掩。行人来往面色疲惫，道旁小巷偶尔会被街灯照亮一瞬又暗下。

八云响停下了脚步，犹豫着低头看了看手里装快餐的口袋。

这不是他第一次在深夜路过这里了。或者说因为工作，他一向只有偶尔的晚上会有在回家途中经过这条街道。

不过今天明显和之前的每一个回途不太一样。

肚子的叫声打断了八云响的思路，他忍不住揉揉肚子。连续的几个急救现场让他胃里空空如也，不过现在那也不是重点。

常年养成的职业习惯让他强迫着将视线从自己手上饭盒挪开，鼻翼细微翕动着，他皱紧眉头再度把注意投向昏暗的巷里。

血腥味，尽管很轻微，但是的确是血腥味。——虽然以前就听说过这条街道不太平…。

…不对不对，八云摇了摇头甩开那些电影里常常出现的黑帮火拼画面，抖掉被自己想象力弄出的鸡皮疙瘩，吸口气告诉自己生活没有故事那么神奇。

——要去看看吗？他暗自询问自己。

因为工作原因，八云习惯了做出各种选择，而在这一瞬他也想起了那总算复苏的妹妹，想起了地震时最后对自己说没问题的青梅竹马。

然而即使这样，这个问题从出现到做出决定，他也只用了不到一秒。

八云抿抿嘴，手里握紧了食物口袋朝着暗处的小路迈出脚步。

泡面头和手上握紧的面具，力道大到指节泛白。

这是八云绕过拐角后看见的第一个画面，紧接着是穿着西装和身下蔓延开的，不少的暗色液体。

血腥味不比急救现场的少，还有细微的硝烟味道。八云注意到距离泡面头先生手不到一米远还有一个长长的木棍，似乎是武器，看上去本人一样的伤痕累累。

西服上就像是利刃划开的口子被血液染上颜色，还有另一种一看就是热兵器留下的痕迹作为主要伤势。这下子刚刚脑海里的火拼画面又冒出了头，纵使见惯了大场面八云当下也有些发懵。

不会真的是黑道的恩怨情仇吧…？

他被自己的想象弄得脚尖有些发冷。然而他还没来及后悔，躺在地下的人就虚弱的咳嗽了两声。

手里口袋被捏的发出声哀鸣又松开，八云面上依旧一贯的镇定，那些后怕的情绪都被他暂时抛在了脑后，他迈开两步，大致检查着被他擅自称为泡面头的伤口，冷静判断起伤者的严重程度和失血量。

“先生？你能听到我说话吗？”

大约是声音不小，垃圾桶旁边的野猫被吓得抬起了头，飞快从两人身边窜走时留下了喵喵的两下叫声。

本来已经快失去神志伤者突然有了点反应，只见他指尖细微动了动，气若游丝的调子意外黏着的含糊呢喃了声音节，紧接着又再度失去了意识。

——“にゃ…”

“……”

空气有一瞬诡异的沉默，见过了不少生死的八云医生都忍不住分心抽了一抽嘴角。

生活真有故事那么神奇。

Gum睁开眼睛时鼻腔里的血腥已经变成了浓浓的消毒水味道，阳光投进窗帘缝隙，被褥是洁白的，身上脏兮兮的西装都不见了踪影，病号服还留有淡淡的清新。

看起来是个单人病房，Gum花了好一阵子做出这样的结论。但是他一向不是负责观察情报的人员，所以眼下他也只是确认了没有危险便又放松下来。

点滴的药物顺着针管缓慢流进血液，他尝试挪了挪身体，本来疼痛不已的伤口已经被完美处理。Gum忍不住朝着被窝里躺了些享受的又眯起眼，包的严严实实的空手勉勉强强钻出被子伸了个懒腰，五指张开又合拢。

…嗯？之前好像有什么人也有什么人让他这么做过，说是检查身体，握着他的手掌是粗糙的温暖。

他皱皱眉头，又重复了动作，反复了几次以后，Gum总算想起了点昏迷前模糊的低音和高挺鼻梁。

身体条件反射的想要坐起，腹部肌肉刚刚绷紧中弹的伤口跟着被牵动。Gum还没来及闷哼，门口又传来动静，唰啦——。于是他浑身跟着一震下意识要摆出警惕的动作，结果就是刀伤也一起跟着拉扯，接着是其他赤手空拳留下的淤痕，身体发出超负荷的悲鸣。

理所当然的，本来该是的一声闷哼硬生生拖得老长还带出点憋屈的颤音，连带着把门口探访者都吓得没了动作。

一系列的连锁反应后，低估了自己伤势的Gum头冒冷汗的又倒回了床里，可怜兮兮的泡面脑袋似乎都没那么蓬松了的低声抽着冷气，他带上点埋怨把视线挪向门口的始作俑者。

澄澈的瞳孔，是个年轻的少女，头发长长的，和自己的不同、是顺滑好看的黑色。

大概还没从刚刚的惨剧里回神，少女手里握着门边正惊讶的盯着Gum睁大眼，另一只手里似乎还提了个食盒。

Gum张张嘴，喉咙里干哑的没法发出具体的音节，一声气音刚出口，他就眼看着少女眼底的惊讶变成了欣喜，嘴角咧出个阳光似的笑容，然后门刷的一关。

“…お兄ちゃん!お兄ちゃん!”

安静了几秒后急促的脚步声逐渐变近，少女活泼的调子外是个好听的低音。

“……春子，说过医院的走廊不能随便大叫的吧？”

问句里细碎的笑声带着明显的宠溺和纵容，Gum心里颤了颤下意识觉得有点耳熟。

没来及细想门已经再度被拉开。

高挺的鼻梁，白大褂，脸上星星点点的痣，嘴角的笑容。

这一切和昏暗阴冷的那天晚上重合，而此时的画面已经镀上了温暖的阳光。

医疗仪器发出有节奏的嘀声，才清醒的口干舌燥间，Gum顾不上浑身的疼痛，胸膛扑通扑通的，盯着门口的画面没出息的晃了神。

……两个天使呀。

八云计算着这个月的开支，不止一次觉得自己是捡回了一只能吃能喝的卷毛犬，还是个身体恢复力惊人的，能和野猫和平共处的那种。

但是最近这个卷毛犬似乎有了什么秘密，据春子的报告，他总是白天偷偷地跑出去，晚上很晚才回来，身上又增加几个大大小小的伤口。

大概是自己不能干涉的问题，所以最初那条小巷里的惨状八云到现在也没主动提过。

说起来，前几天才采购的牛奶也被春子汇报了不够喝，口香糖和猫粮的开支也没比牛奶少多少。

笔尖戳了戳纸面，八云忍不住叹口气，抬头对上眼前眨巴眨巴眼的泡面头。

大约也是知道自己的问题，Gum正心虚的低着点脑袋，偶尔偷偷瞄过来的上目线便更加的接近某种闯了祸的大型宠物。

只看这样还真的看不出来这个人的武力值。八云心里感叹了一句，忍不住想起之前回家途中被不讲理的家属找茬时这个人形卷毛犬的模样。

那时候他还没注意到危机，Gum已经不动声色的把他挡到了身后。八云只能看见他嘴唇抿得绷直，锐利的目光像是自己手术台下的刀刃，透出的气息比起温顺的犬类更接近常年狩猎的领头狼。

而八云只能半晃神的直愣站在一旁，视网膜里的Gum在铁棍和拳头间穿梭自如，赤手空拳打出的拳法动作流畅而带着暴力的美学，卷起的发梢随动作晃动，腿上踢出的劲道保留了大半却依旧能带出风声。

等他回过神时，一切的闹剧已经结束。那些自找的家属也只是受了点不重的皮肉伤在地上哼哼。

这么想起来，留着他似乎也不全是坏事…。

“…八雲さん？”

八云从自己的想法中回过了神，掩饰失态般轻咳了两声，把手里账本翻过去展示。

得到的只是一声低不可闻的叹息，和Gum往常带着酒窝的笑脸和满是牛奶味的气息截然不同。

春子在厨房张罗着难得的休息日的晚餐，锅里煮的咕噜咕噜的和哼唱的小曲混合。

八云看着Gum绷直了背脊，呼吸都压得极低，望过来的视线闪烁着不安以及笨拙的紧张。

他下意识的猜到了点什么，鼓膜里响起了自己的心跳。

八云没有开口，只是安静的看着Gum凑近，嘴角打上属于另一个人的吐息。

然后止于晚饭前的拥抱。

而在酒足饭饱，春子也进屋休息以后，他们用着酒精当做理由，踏进了八云卧室。

一切是由一个试探的轻柔拥吻开始的。唇齿相依，鼻息交融，紧接着便一发不可收拾。

八云早就知道自己力气比不过用惯棍棒的Gum，在被按着趴进床里时他也只是不满的皱了皱眉，注意力便被尾椎下的触感分散。

一向自律的医生房里并没有情趣用品，然而即使如此后方挤进的指节却也不得不提醒他现状。太干涩了，Gum手上的老茧光是蹭过他都得倒抽口冷气。

钝痛和不知名的感触间，八云被酒精占据大半的大脑花了好一会，总算想起来吐息不稳的说出医用凡士林的所在处，然后他得到了一个落在肩胛的轻啃。

接下来发生的便更加顺理成章，先是抹上润滑的手指，接着便是Gum那更加炙热和粗大的。练过武术的人体力总是更加充沛，八云完全没得到喘息的时间，Gum已经开始了快速撞击，他只得从溢出断断续续的、自己都陌生的黏软颤音。

掌心有粗糙的老茧，八云在被捏着腰翻身时才分神注意到，但也只来及发出声低呼，紧接着便被深处的快感击碎理智，哆哆嗦嗦的抬起双臂拥住身上的卷发。

亲吻，拥抱，啃咬，撞击。

滑落下床沿的衣服，皮肤上的汗液，刻意压低的喘息以及隐约而让人脸红心跳的水声。

掌下的伤口已经拆了线，本来浑身严严实实裹着的纱布也早已陆陆续续的解下。

是时间了。

Dmat的领头医生喉咙发紧的喘息间恍惚这么想到，看着视线里的泡面头再度收拢了环抱。在临界值到来时发出声急促的泣音，对道别却只字未提。

第二天，客厅的地铺被收拾叠放得整整齐齐，笨手笨脚的早餐留在餐桌上，而他房里的寄宿者早已没了踪影。

家里的牛奶已经变成了日常的量。常常徘徊在住宅楼下的野猫陆陆续续的减少，春子也已经不再询问自己Gum先生去哪里这个问题。

八云把办公室的日历翻下了一页，拉开抽屉盯着里面画得像是中国国粹脸谱的面具看了几眼又合上。起身换下了白大褂，踏着夜色走出医院。

这次的巷口已经没有了血腥味，八云踏步进去，夜色下只有轻轻地猫叫声表示领地被侵占的不安。

和往常一样的日常，八云往四周看了看叹口气，蹲下把猫粮放在地上起身离开。

春子这几天和朋友约好了旅行，家里难得的恢复了安静。

八云换上居家鞋打开室内照明，活动着浑身僵硬的肌肉到厨房打开冰箱。

…有哪里不对。

食材都在，春子买的一些零食也有。

啤酒，蔬菜，矿泉水，鸡蛋，罐头…

八云一脸认真挨个清点着，后背突然贴上了个体温。

他吓得一抖，鼻子下意识耸了耸，熟悉的奶味立马钻了进来。

肩上埋下个毛茸茸的脑袋，大型宠物耍赖似的蹭，发梢挠得脖子发痒八云忍不住低笑两声，反手抓了把卷毛。

“八雲さん、我的面具忘拿了——”

嗓音都黏黏腻腻的，像是橘子味的奶油，八云望了眼早已没有牛奶踪影的冰箱，还是没憋住的抬起嘴角。

“先把牛奶钱付了吧。”

END


	2. 泡面头和医生

烤肉滋滋出酱汁的香味，味增汤冒着热气，是个享受的晚餐——只要撇开饭桌上的气氛不讲的话。

Gum难得动作斯文的叼着小片熟透的肉，慢吞吞咀嚼间偷偷抬眼朝餐桌对面瞅了一眼，精英医生依旧是一脸淡然，嘴里塞得鼓囊囊的认认真真进食。

“八雲——”

さん还没出口，被叫了姓氏那个人已经云淡风轻打断，金属音质的声线在暖色照明下还能听出点凉气：“现在是晚饭时间。”

筷子顺时针将味增汤搅出若隐若现的旋涡，烤肉卷着米饭被送进嘴里，刚才开口的当事者明显一副不愿再开口的样子。

Gum嘴唇干巴巴开合几下，自知理亏也只能在身旁少女善意的揶揄里止住话端。焉嗒垂下卷毛脑袋。发泄似的戳了戳自己碗里米饭，目光哀怨低头看了眼右胸口裹着的医用纱布也不敢提半句抗议。

说到底也是自己小看了对手，他吞下了米饭叹出声低落的状声词。动作间胸前伤口牵动神经，撕裂的刺痛窜上大脑禁不住又是一口凉气。

嘶声出口的下秒Gum下意识就朝对面瞄，不出意外对上个皱的紧紧的眉头。他心里一虚只得硬着头皮憋住喊疼，嘴角抖了抖咧个几分傻气的笑过去，放下碗筷摸了摸纱布示意无碍。

然而没再吃几口，他眼皮已经开始抵不过重力的朝下耷，袭上头的睡意将胃口都冲散了七八分。

之前的一堆药里大概有那么点安眠的成分，Gum打了个呵欠朝着对面气定神闲的急救医生看了眼，思维发散的勉强猜想着，大约还是私心的故意为之——为了让他早早休息养身体。

没有办法，Gum只能遗憾看了看香喷喷的烤肉搁下碗筷，念叨出一句在八云家养成的谢谢款待。

好在始末屋的管事人难得的通情达理，给他了好几天休息养伤的时间不用再出任务，Gum心里盘算着回去后给Jacky一袋牛奶表示感谢的可能性，一边拖着步伐摇摇晃晃简单冲洗了便窝进沙发，盯着没什么内容的电视剧打起瞌睡。

胸口皮肤上残留的消毒水味道还能钻进鼻腔，屋内不同于室外会有凉风或者雨滴，温暖而让人放松。先前处理伤势时偶尔贴上的指腹似乎触感依旧残留着，他忍不住抬起手，摸着粗糙的纱布在混沌不清的脑子里找到了先前包扎的画面。

严肃又认真的医生认真垂着头，手里的动作一丝不苟，棉花上的酒精贴上伤口，比起刺激神经的疼痛反倒是面前灯光下的刘海更加吸引注意。被柔和的橙色侵染的发丝就像医者本人一样的温柔而好看，他忍不住伸手去贴上了面前紧皱的眉心。

…然后得到的是什么回应来着？

Gum呼出口含糊不清的嘟囔，朝着抱枕里蹭了蹭，还是在回想起细节前前败给了漫天席卷而来的睡意。

就好像动物会划分自己领土保持警惕性，人类也只有在真正安心时才能安心呼呼大睡。

柔软的沙发靠垫，适中的温度，不远还能隐约闻到的食物香气。Gum有时候会觉得八云口里卷毛宠物的说法并不全是开玩笑。他就好像是被温柔而强大的医者驯养的野犬。

那个小小的，已经离开的孩子eito、那个孩子教会了他们仁爱。

Gum缓慢的运作着大脑：而他的饲主、他的恋人——那是比那孩子更为深厚的存在，和始末屋的大家一样的地位，又有轻微的不同。

只要是这个自律又仁爱的医生的话，有他在的地方，那一定比无止境的牛奶供应还能人放松吧。

呵欠都变成了绵长的鼻息，鹅黄色的灯光下一个身影隐约留在了视网膜上。

Gum想，他一定已经在了甜美的梦境里。所以面前这个总算卸掉白天疲惫的医生大概也是睡梦里的幻想了。

乱糟糟的卷发被五指一下下抚着捋顺些许，八云盯着Gum又渗透出暗红的纱布抿直了唇线，沉默半晌漏出声复杂的叹息。

他以不会打扰到睡眠的力道轻轻抬起Gum手腕，垂眼盯着不同于自己妹妹的指节将自己的贴上，收拢五指形成了相扣的姿势，举到侧颊细细蹭拭。

是用惯冷武器的老茧，骨节粗大，八云忍不住闭上眼，深吸口气将初见时对方的奄奄一息的画面从脑海里压下，起身留下了一床被褥和热好的牛奶。

这次并没有那次的那么严重，伤口也及时处理了，不用担心。他这么自我安慰着，走出两步后却忍不住又回过头，弓下后背再度凑近沙发。

“快点好起来。”

——啊…对，消毒时的八雲さん就是这样说的来着。

Gum咂了咂嘴，模糊梦境里，他得到了一个柔软的、牛奶味的吻。

再次睁眼时，Gum已经恢复了大半的精神。窗外日上三更，而屋里的另外两人也早已出门。

他在屋里消磨掉了无聊午后，回忆着房屋主人的步骤随随便便换了次干净的纱布。夕阳即将攀上天边时，他收到了来自同伴的所谓友情提示。

是个单纯的地理位置，和任务消息不同的是，讯息下方还跟了个看上去很有Jacky风格的ps——去那里等你的医生，要感谢我就打钱过来。

摸不着头脑，他又读了几次也只能确定地点离住处不远。

然而在意和好奇已经不容他再考虑下去，抓了把卷发Gum干脆起身。笼了个宽松的T恤遮住纱布便带上了大门。

是个普普通通的建筑物，消防车停在路旁拉了线，还没看到救护车，角落里有三两只小猫。

大概是救助现场有什么不定因素吧，Gum猜想着，从兜里搜寻到剩余的猫粮和袋装牛奶，溜到了警戒线里不起眼的角落里，朝着猫咪们招招手。

八云脚步虚浮踏下急救车时，动作不稳差点摔倒。好在身旁同伴搭了把手才没自己也变成伤者，然而浑身的骨头依旧在抗议着他的身体状态。

他自己甚至都不知道什么时候染上的病毒，也许是昨晚为伤者的守夜，也许是医院里的疏忽，而现在耳内都被高烧撩得空鸣。

他按揉着太阳穴试图缓解，然而紧接着，一抬眼便看见了视线里那头熟悉的泡面卷。

糟糕。

——“八云医生，你这样的状态是没办法进行救助的。”

…队友开口了，没来及避开，那有着蓬松卷发的青年闻声回过头。

是一双染上落霞的瞳孔，内里的情绪已经从讨要奖励的狗狗眼过度到了消化信息的茫然。

被评价成天才的医生下意识的觉得心虚，即使昨天的立场还是相反的。

然而别无他法，他只能眼睁睁目睹了温顺的犬系青年蜕变成某种即将捕食的野兽，连周身几只野猫都意识到了危险般躲进了角落。而同伴们已经默认了答案般率先奔赴了他们的战场，体贴的给他这个病患留了足够的休息时间。

DMAT的服装似乎都比往常更加沉重，不远处隐约愠怒的视线下，八云顶着的头盔都变成了千斤重，他靠着顽强的意志才没避开那已经不是家养宠物的目光。

那应该算是什么目光呢，没法集中注意力，就在八云晃神的时候，面前比他矮了几分的青年已经站定，粗糙的掌心拂开刘海贴上他额头。

“这个是…”

八云开口吐了没两个干哑的音节，解释没到嘴边已经被对面低声的语气打断——“好烫啊…。”

接踵而来的是天旋地转，大脑里被晕眩感晃成一团乱麻，甚至周围人的反应都被耳鸣掩盖。身体在摇晃，像是倒立着，四肢却没使出一点力气。

八云感觉腹部磕上了什么隐约发疼，失重感让他本就昏沉的逻辑更加混沌不清。等他好不容易回过神时，头盔早就被摘掉不知道扔到了哪里，而他也已经被一直沉默的青年抗在肩上远离了现场。

脸颊贴上的是后背的衣服，薄薄的一层、内里纱布的触感明晃晃的提醒着这个难得任性的卷发犬系青年其实也是个伤者。八云下意识想要挣扎，而熟悉战斗的武术者明显直觉比他更加的敏锐。

“…别动，我没力气抱你。”

而挣扎会加剧体力消耗，也会让伤口的开裂。砂糖的嗓音里喘息也比往常更加粗重，这时候八云才总算想起来，这也许是一头好战的野狼，又或是温顺的家犬，但是内里的本质总是不变的——就好像说话常常会笨拙，好像他自己说的其实脑子很笨。

又好像那些和八云一样的，对对方的藏不住的关心。

腹部还是有些钝痛，耳里空鸣间，八云感觉胸前似乎传来了隔着肩胛的心跳。于是他停下了动作，在四周街道越来越熟悉时，安静扶住了卷发青年精壮的后腰。

大约是高烧将大脑神经的运作都减缓下来，被轻轻放上床时，精英的医生难得有了好几秒的呆愣。待到失重感彻底消失他才眨了眨眼仰起头，认真打量起面前站立的青年。

和自己厚重的制服不同，面前休闲衫的胸口已经浸出星星点点的暗红，果然还是因为刚刚的举动太胡来了。他轻轻叹了口气，握着青年手腕拉到自己身边坐下。

对医生来讲医生换药总是得心应手的，即使八云吞下的退烧药作用还未发挥也没对包扎影响丝毫。

作为收尾剪掉了多余纱布，医药箱还半开着放在床边。

八云垂着眼睛掌心依旧贴在纱布上，然后不着边际的想起来，曾经好像是有谁说过生病时，人类对于关系亲密的人，举动总是更加接近感性而渴望关怀。

当了医生这么多年，此时此刻这个迟钝的天才总算意识到真的是那么回事。

而这个想法在脑海里浮现出的同时，八云已经慢慢弯起后背凑近到了青年胸口，近乎祈祷的闭上眼轻轻吻上纱布：“真的是笨蛋啊。”

然后他听到了头顶的抽气声。

始末屋的成员总是更多的是不会三思而后行的，Gum就是其中的典例。

低下头就能看到的柔软发顶，照进房间的黄昏的光线，胸口带着热气的呢喃，一切都太温柔了。等Gum从冲动里回过神时，浑身软绵的医生已经被他推进了柔软的被褥里。

还能停下，他对自己说。

而病里的医生却没有那么好说话，相反的说，烧的糊涂的医生实在是意外的可爱和直率。

Gum得到的回答是个带着热气的拥抱，从下方望过来的上目线似乎由于高烧瞳孔都有几分茫然，看向他时Gum就感觉心里像是有一只活蹦乱跳的小兔子。

扑通，扑通。

“没关系的。”

他听到对方这么说，烧得干哑的嗓音带着低沉的磁性，像是音乐会里拉响的大提琴。理所当然的视线却比日常更能催出人心里的酥麻。

下巴被柔软而炙热的嘴唇亲上，小兔子奔跑了起来、扑通扑通扑通。

——太犯规了吧，根本停不下来。

医生家里准备的医药箱总是用品齐全的，其中就包括曾经用过的医用凡士林。

被炙热融化在内里的液体随进出带出黏着的水声，Gum近乎着迷的看着身下一向冷静的医生半开的唇瓣，低头啃咬亲吻着着加快动作。

在暴力和枪支下常年混迹的人对待这方面，温柔总是不得章法的，比起享受总是更加热衷于沉溺进去。说不出的那些喜欢和爱都被吞没在唇齿间——Gum扶着八云的腰挤进更深，在他脖颈处吮吸着张开口。

齿痕，红印，还有细碎而零星的啾声。比起施暴更像是犬类那些笨拙的撒娇，齿关开合过后便是细细而轻柔的舔舐。

八云被慢慢顶得忍不住开口：“再、再快点…”

低哑而带着情欲的嗓音，尾音都被撞的颤抖飘忽。而比起往常更加直率的话语理所当然的发挥了应有的效果。

接踵而来的攻击让八云几乎没法发出声完整的低吟，只能断断续续的抽着气，视线都被水雾变得模糊不清。

他单手抚摸到身上犬系青年满是纱布的胸口，做出了全部接纳的姿势。

撞击的清脆音节，青年低低呢喃出的姓名，浪潮般席卷而来的快感。

身体突破了极限，漫天的晕眩感间，八云恍惚的看见洁白纱布上的暗红，紧接着便失去了意识。

——真没办法，得重新包扎了啊。

第二天，Gum也发了烧。

两个莽撞的成年人被家里唯一的女性气呼呼下了静养命令。

END


	3. 先生

自从捡回了那个热爱野猫的犬系青年以后八云响就知道，自己没有办法干预对方的工作，而事实上，他至今也没主动询问过到底是什么样的委托才会浑身是伤。

没办法知道伤口的经历，至少使之愈合是只有他才能做得完美的工作，这也就够了。

他之前是这样想的。

所以距离一切朝着失控发生前，当在医院值班接到对方慌慌张张的求助电话时，八云是完全没有意外的——即使接受包扎的几乎是和他自己长相有几分相似的始末屋情报人员。

当然，这也只是说帮忙处理伤口是意料之中。

而在那个情报人员离开后、一切失控的现在、衣衫不整的被自家恋人按上闲置的手术台——就是精英医生的完全意料之外了。

到底是怎么变成这样的？

——是因为还未脱离战斗的兴奋？他在心里拟出自己都不相信的可能性，脑海里却悄悄浮现出了别的画面：刚才那个被叫做Johnny的青年的样貌，以及Gum扶着对方躲进他特意留出的手术室时眼底明晃晃的担心。

然后他想，他也许知道了答案。

大概是为了镇压自己单方面的闹情绪。

然而八云还未做出反应，对方反而自己先受了惊吓般睁大眼。

仿佛没法相信自己的力道似的，Gum来回看了看自己的双手，犹豫着却也没松开，盯着身下的医师目光有些发直。

神圣的工作场所上，医者特有的大褂随仰躺铺上台面，连褶皱阴影处都是无法染指的纯白。

分明是急救科的顶梁柱，做决定时果断而坚定，此时受人爱戴又坚强的医生目光却如同受惊的幼鹿般茫然，又或者是温顺无害的食草动物，Gum抿了抿嘴，忍不住喉结滚了滚吞下了内心的蠢蠢欲动。

“八雲さん、刚刚一直没理我…。”

本来看上去是进攻的姿势，语气确是完完全全的示弱，带着些不明显的鼻音，放得和棉花糖一样的柔软，加上裹着纱布的腹部加成，就好像是家犬闯祸后被主人训话时可怜兮兮的哼唧声。

八云抬眼看着身上青年彻底耷拉下的眉角，在心里悄悄地再度拿自己和已经道别离去的伤者做对比。眉峰，鼻梁，面庞…真的很像。

忍不住为自己的斤斤计较叹了口气，八云伸手拨弄开青年卷卷的刘海，抹去额前细汗还是抵不住满肚子疑问：“我和那个Johnny…长得像吗？”

话出口到反应花了不过几秒，他眼睁睁看着几十厘米外闪的瞳仁轻微一抖，内里的不安紧接着便满满的意外掩盖，没有一丝被识破或者其他的慌乱。

难得陷入恋爱烦恼的医生心里一丝在意落了定，紧接着他总算意识到自己问的问题的愚蠢，没来及懊恼时面上已经被打上了呼吸的热度，八云听见对方开口，带着促狭的笑声：“真的很迟钝啊，八雲さん。”

恍惚间，曾经的青梅竹马似乎也说过这样的话，抱怨的语气里却是满满的甜蜜以及对未来不安的期许。

但是他的那迟迟没能自己察觉的感情，早已在少女临终前的那句“没关系”出口之时便注定了结局。

而此时青年的语气却又不甚相同，牛奶般的声响似乎还有点猫咪喵喵叫的撒娇，挠到了心底。

额发被粗糙的掌心以相同的动作抚起落下黏着的一声啾：“Johnny早就有喜欢的人了。”顿了顿似乎又觉得自己说的不够完整，八云感觉额前被轻轻蹭了蹭，“我现在也有这样的人了嘛，比猫还喜欢。”

耳尖发热的医生沉默了半晌，在松懈下后悄悄浮上大脑的喜悦间，轻轻回复了句我也是。

Gum从来没否认过战斗会调起他的兴奋，先前刀棍挥出的冷冽似乎还残留在掌心和眼前，赤手空拳迎战对手的兴奋此时似乎迟迟的又往未知方向发了酵，而促进剂正是身下坦率的言论。

喜欢、冲动以及身体的兴奋度。对方的工作地点此时正被他以不正当的方式使用着，本该救死扶伤的医生温顺的躺在神圣又血腥的场所，身边才处理完伤口的棉花以及手术刀还有细微的铁锈味。

Gum忍不住咽下口唾沫，胸口的燥热烧到了喉咙里。

额前呼吸似乎顿了顿，八云感觉握住自己肩膀的手腕一抖，他皱了皱眉暂且忽略下心里一瞬的悸动，抬掌贴上身上青年的左胸。

“…怎么心跳这么快。”

话才出口他就意识到这是他问出的第二个愚蠢的问题，因为他也听见了自己心跳的扑通声，而咫尺的瞳孔也是他见过无数次的深沉暗涌。

就好像绷紧的理智一下断裂般，卷发的武力人员手臂肌肉都绷紧得能看出青筋，面上的擦伤渗出一道血痕将平常温顺无害的面庞染上丁点的野性。

鼻息的热度比起往常似乎有些高，天然卷的更上面一些，还没熄灭的手术灯亮的晃眼。八云仰起头躲避开青年落下的亲昵，脖颈裸露的皮肤却被打上热气。

“想做…。”

他听见了犬系恋人微不可闻的呢喃，忍不住吸进口凉气，身体不可抑制的微微发起颤，却没办法解释到底是因为抗拒还是兴奋。

紧接着，他展开双臂拥抱住了对方。

“…门上了锁。”八云耳里响起自己不稳的嗓音。

手术台面是冰凉的，长款的白色棉质制服早就随动作呈现出与职业违背的不整洁。领带被拉扯的松垮挂在脖上，内里衬衣早就被撩起衣摆。带着粗糙老茧的掌心在腹部摩擦，蹭出电流般的酥麻一直抚到了胸口。

八云喘息着，再次撞上青年难得急躁的吻，鼻息都是能燎到心底的灼热。

有时候春子会开玩笑的拿少女特有的甜甜的嗓音对他们吐槽：お兄ちゃん和Gum先生在一起以后，有时候感觉好蠢哦。

也许真的是那样没错，否则怎么会同意这么荒唐的事情。

八云这么想着，却没更多的余韵分心考虑要怎么去改变态度了。

地点造成的背德感间，身体却不合时宜的将一切反应放大。本性温和的医生听见衣料的响声，拥抱的动作都不稳起来。裤子已经随撑在上方的青年动作褪到大腿处，干燥的指节溜进了大腿根，他忍不住绷紧了双腿，喉咙里发出一声无意义的颤抖音节，双手在虚空抓握两下，却力道极轻的攀附上了Gum肩膀。

“等一下——”他说，紧张地微微泛红的眼睛夹杂的慌乱和不安，却只是定定的盯着身上青年腹部纱布。

而Gum听见制止时整个人都局促不安起来，他小心翼翼的停下动作看向身下的医生，未出口的忐忑却又在被对方拉着调换上下时变为了睁大的双眼。

“八雲さ—…！”

“别、别说话…你难道想变得和上次受伤一样吗？”

记忆回笼，习惯了挂彩的武者想起先前那次受伤时随剧烈运动崩裂的伤口，张张嘴只能把更多的话语吞回肚里。而身上高挑青年的动作也没时间再让他询问。

早就衣衫不整的医生跨在自己身上，嘴唇绷出了隐忍的幅度，闭紧的双眼睫毛微微的颤抖。沾上唾液的手指在衣料遮掩间缓慢的拓张着后方，微不可闻的水声被颤抖又粗重的呼吸压过，就连额发都被头顶手术灯染上了亮光。

白色外衣以往带来的治疗者特有的圣洁感被此时举动破坏，布料褶皱的阴影隐约间在Gum眼底都变为了将神圣职业亵渎的兴奋感。他忍不住吞了口唾沫，情不自禁伸手贴上对方起伏的胸口，如同急促鼓点的心跳透过皮肤将燥热敲击到了全身，他的下体在裤子里撑起个帐篷。

——越是崇高越是给人一种不可侵染感，教堂的十字架和彩绘、寺庙的经书袈裟，以及医院特有的白色大褂。

Gum想起以往出任务帮委托人寻找证据时，曾听见过目标在红灯区的床上对着cosplay的枕营业少女这样感叹。

那时候他只能害羞到脸颊通红，那句话在耳里只是匆匆飘过就被他挥散。

而现在，白大褂遮掩住了骑跨在自己身上青年的大部分皮肤，Gum目光发直的看着对方扶着他的器官对准了自己缓慢坐下，因为喘出口长气而扬起的脖颈像是优美的白天鹅。

Gum想他理解了那个目标说的话，然后在下身被湿热紧致彻底包裹吞吐间，他扶住了青年富有弹性的侧腰。

“可以…再快点吗…？”开口是Gum自己都没想到的沙哑，他撑起上身，吻住医生被情欲染上细汗的脖颈。感受着唇下喉结的滚动小幅度动了动腰，“響先生…。”

听见了卷发青年低哑嗓音时八云颈项上恰好被发梢尖端蹭出痒意，细碎亲吻发出的响声间，他只觉下身最深处的柔软猝不及防被炙热擦过，快感刺激得他衣衫凌乱发出一声不稳的低呼。

然而犬系青年黏着的嗓音就像是撒娇，带着不稳的鼻音让人无法拒绝，即使故意用的是对医者的尊称仿佛在提醒他地点。

八云忍不住绷紧了双腿一个瑟缩，腰部一软坐了下去，紧接着便被尾椎处更加剧烈的酸胀刺激得浑身发起抖。而随着甬道的收缩，体内摩擦更加明显的硬挺器官也向八云说明着对方并不是真的同他的语调那么无害。

他不敢发出更大的嗓音，只能咬了咬下嘴唇改为更加急促的喘息，鼻息凌乱的将提出乱来要求的家养人形犬按回自己工作的台面，两手撑着对方汗涔涔的胸膛，两腿发着颤勉强加快吞吐速度。

白大褂随着动作晃荡，衣角被涨大的器官顶端摇晃甩出的透明液体浸出被弄脏般的一圈浅色，本是自律的医者在自己的手术台上大幅度的吞吐着炙热，低声的喘息漏出低吟，微开的双唇里隐约能看间泛着水光的舌尖。

分明是克制到极致的表情和姿势，却莫名的有种隐匿着放荡的错觉。

Gum抓着手术台握紧了几次手，总算在下体被又一次整个吞入时忍不住撑起了上身。

“别动、唔——”本就快虚脱的医者甚至没来及发出一个完整的拒绝词，被胡乱堵住的唇角溢出粘腻的鼻音。

“忍不住了。”Gum说着，仰头咬住身上医生开合的唇瓣，托稳了对方臀部胯下发力开始快速进出。

打上面庞的湿润喘息变得更加零碎，带着努力抑制的泣音间，Gum看见近在咫尺的眼眶泛出了一层水雾，又随着顶撞沾湿睫毛。介于示弱和渴求的眼神之间，他感觉含住自己的甬道剧烈收缩了两下。

伤口火燎般的疼痛都被即将到达顶峰的欲望掩盖，Gum只觉自己的身体兴奋到了极致。他低哼着张口堵住对方唇齿间的呻吟，朝着医生体内最深处的柔软又顶撞了数下，最后在对方的浊液泄在白大褂上的同时咬牙退出那片柔软之地，胡乱套弄了几下脑内也绽放出抵达巅峰的烟花。

晃眼的灯光间，八云靠着Gum大口喘息着，缓过了劲头总算注意到对方留在自己腿根的液体。

想到刚才的动作，面子不厚的医生皱起了眉头，他尽力忽略着耳根又燥起热度，往着青年纱布上一摸，掌上触及到湿润间，果不其然得到了一声闷哼。

大约是直觉到了不对，餍足后的卷发青年此时又回归了宠物犬的姿态，小心翼翼的带着讨好蹭了蹭对方肩窝。

而结果是理所当然的。讨好并没奏效。

没什么力气的医生给自家得了便宜还卖乖的人形犬一记没什么情绪的眼神，撑着事后的疲惫还是把伤口换了个包扎。

做完以后他总算满意了些，轻哼一声伸手拍了下不敢吱声的卷毛发号沙哑的司令——

“先回家，我们慢慢说。”

END


	4. 日常

小婴儿总是柔软又可爱的，嗓音稚嫩而青涩、情绪直率又多变。

再次回想起这些时，Gum正在八云家的沙发上一觉睡醒。这时他随手捞进怀里的抱枕早已滑落在地毯上，窗外夕阳被夜幕上的星辰点点覆盖，像极了刚才梦里小孩子哭泣后亮闪闪的眼睛。

那是纯净到极致的个体，那个曾经在始末屋呆过的、叫做Eito的小孩子。善恶还没完全的形成的小家伙就像是一块海绵，只会单纯的吸收周遭环境。介于小天使和小恶魔之间，就连轻声的呓语都是能让人心软的甜度，曾经那段时间也因此而鲜艳而有趣。

所以这也算是一个回忆里的珍宝了。

Gum曾经也忍不住这样想过。

但是即使这么说，这个内心柔软的武者也没想到自己会有再一次和新生小生命接触的一天。

而这个意外事件，就发生在接下来玄关开门声响起的下一秒。

刚刚才在梦里听过的声线此时从门口清晰的传来，奶声奶气的哭泣张扬而任性，像是幻想里成出现过的那熟悉的海啸过境。

Gum花了好几秒来思考自己是不是还在梦中梦里，他甚至使劲捏了一把自己的脸。在疼痛传进大脑时，这个难得晃神的年轻打手总算回过了神，几乎是从沙发上弹坐了起来，唰的转头便瞪大眼看向声源处。

年轻有为的急救医生站在门口，一身的夜色和疲惫被室内照明镀上柔和的暖色。

往常的这种时候，一声‘欢迎回来’便能得到对方眼睛弯弯的笑脸。然而此时，泡面卷的大个子憋了老半天也没挤出几个音节，原因当然是面前过于熟悉的既视感——一向镇定的Dmat领头人面上难得露出了的手足无措神色。小小的婴儿在他的臂弯里哭得满脸通红，湿漉漉的睫毛上挂着新溢出的泪珠，簌簌的沾湿医生胸口更多的布料。

大约也是实在没辙，职业病作祟总是讲究的清洁医者难得没顾得上换鞋，长腿一跨慌慌张张的两三步已经迈到了Gum面前。只见他张大了嘴，酝酿的千言万语在喉咙里着急的啊啊了半天，涌到嘴边最后化为直截了当的一个单词：“救、救命…！”

Gum一向是喜欢纯粹而柔软的事物的，比如毛茸茸而讨人喜欢的小动物，又比如天真又鬼点子多端的孩童。

从当时把这个奄奄一息的泡面卷先生捡回家里开始，八云医生就一直知道这一点。

但是平时常常能看见的、或在街角或在医院大门口逗弄野猫的Gum，和此时安抚幼小生命的卷发青年却也有细小而又明显的不同。

到了当下的节点，八云响才真正慢了不止半拍的意识到，这个早已晋升为他恋人的犬系年轻人到底也是个真正内心强大的家伙。

和常年在别人的生死线上战斗的医师不同、这个幼年时期早已沾染暴力的卷发青年，周身气场比起凶狠更多的却是淡淡的奶香味。平日里脾气好到了极致，总是不爱动脑筋，关键时刻却也的的确确是让人钦佩和不自觉安心的存在。

比如现在——这个日常里大部分时间是体力笨蛋的泡面卷先生，在已经被婴儿啼哭弄得慌乱不堪的年轻医生眼里，突然变成了他的救世主。

刚才还泪珠大颗大颗的小孩子此时躺在卷发青年的臂弯里已经收敛了彻底，惯性导致的断断续续抽泣间，孩童特有的浸过水般的眼睛却已经弯成了一道新月的形状。

而拥着他的大个子周身的柔和已经不同于与恋人的对视。

面对幼小的生命时，总是笨手笨脚的家伙突然摇身一变，倒更像了包容而耐心的家长。不时的鬼脸不止赢得了小婴儿的咯咯大笑，就连刚刚还忧心忡忡的急救医生也一齐放下了紧绷的身体。

咯咯的笑声，这是小小的家伙的发出的，眼睛都笑眯成了一条缝。

捏得软糯的砂糖调子，这是犬系青年的腔调，怪异有趣的鬼脸下秒就是红扑抬起的苹果肌。

意识到时，站立在一大一小身旁的医生周身的疲惫总算在松懈后攀上了大脑，他悄悄打了一个呵欠，发现自己已经不知不觉安心到露出了笑容。

——接下来第二天休假，春子还会来帮忙，晚上这孩子的父母就来了，其实也不是什么会让人疲惫的坏事吧。

看着给小孩子介绍牛奶到眉飞色舞的Gum，困倦的医生这么想了。

当然，平静的夜晚并不代表白天依旧能够一帆风顺。

小孩子可爱的时候是软乎乎的天使，但是也是会有变身小怪兽的时候的。更不要说还是做什么都能被原谅的小怪兽。

不过这么想的倒不是之前还手忙脚乱的医生。

——在Gum意识到小孩子的可恶之处时，正是八云宅平和结束早餐后的当下。

始末屋能够独当一面的近身战斗人员从来都是脾气好到意外，随身的奶味总能把血腥覆盖，裤腿还总是会挂着小猫身上的短毛，所以在面对孩子时，他的耐心自诩也是好到了极致。

不过现在已经到了难得的例外时刻。

被他凶巴巴瞪着的小孩子倒是完全没有自觉，饥饿造成的哭哭啼啼间，小脸红扑扑的小生命已经遵循着生命的本能，扑腾扑腾的凑到了正紧张抱着他的医生胸前。

而同样好脾气的医生当然是说不出阻止的话语的，他只能分身乏术的勉强对面前同样流露出委屈的卷发青年露出安抚的笑容，紧接着便又被浸湿的衣服拉回注意。

还没长牙的嘴就算啃咬也不会觉得疼痛，只是晶莹的口水把八云单薄的一层居家服染湿了彻底，认知里还分辨不出爸爸妈妈的小家伙此时似乎是把温柔的医生当成了妈妈，小嘴啾啾啾的硬是找到了湿透的衣服下那本就小巧的豆粒，眯着眼睛啊呜一下就含住了努力的吮吸。

整个动作可以说是轻车熟路一气呵成，对着小孩子没辙的医生花了两秒才意识到到底发生了什么，紧接着便已经随触感抿了嘴唇，喉咙里飘出声低低的喘声。

然后怀里就是一空。

不知何时已经站立在面前的青年难得的黑了一张脸，神情是打斗时都没有过的纠结，而他手掌下攥着的小家伙甚至还下意识吧唧了一下嘴巴才回过神，意识到自己正被提着衣领半悬空，紧接着便眼角一耷拉嘴巴一撇。

“哇——！”

结果这下本来难得酝酿出凶巴巴的武者动作一僵，眼睛连续眨了好几次也没再找回凶横的神色，张了张嘴又在手下更加断续的抽泣间一下子又心软泄了气。

心下幼稚的醋劲分明还在，对上一张白纸般的小生命的脾气又拿不出任何办法，直肠子的大家伙面上挫败得眉毛都挤成了一团，动作却轻柔到了极致的把哭得豪放的小家伙搂回怀里，晃啊晃的好声好气哄着，甚至几个跨步一把抓住厨房正在放凉的奶瓶，放嘴边试了温度，小心翼翼凑到小祖宗张大的嘴巴边，深吸一口气开始好声好气的尝试喂食。

这个不伦不类的场景怎么看都太过有趣，已经被小孩子无意识占了便宜的医生甚至没顾上衣服上的湿润，眼睛一弯就噗嗤出了声。

紧接着便得到了家里人形犬耷拉着眉梢可怜兮兮的控诉目光，彻底笑出声音的医生倒是难得醍醐灌顶想通了缘由嗅到丁点酸味。

这下他眼角都眯出了笑纹，缓慢眨了眼的下一秒已经向着委屈的犬系凑近过去，在近在咫尺的眼眶睁大同时，闭上眼的医生轻轻的吻了卷发青年撇下的嘴角。

接下来的事情倒是姑且还算能应付，来帮忙的春子没少数落屋里两个大男人的大大咧咧和幼稚，直到晚上小孩子被家人接走，春子也道别离开，这场闹剧才总算收了尾。

而八云医生的生活一向是一个意外接着另一个意外的，在他捡回当下的恋人之后更是状况频出。

理所当然的，一场闹剧的收尾以后，紧接着另一场闹剧也被早就憋屈的泡面卷先生拽出了序幕。

“八云医生都被当成妈妈了…我都没有这样做过的说——”

这么抱怨着时，力气大得夸张的武力担当已经半撒娇半耍赖的把自家恋人扑进了沙发，毛手毛脚的就把手往衣服里伸。

八云倒在沙发里，后颈早在摔下时就被粗糙掌心结结实实护住，所以当下他也只觉得鼻腔的奶味比之前更加的浓郁。

一想起牛奶，八云脑子里紧接着便是身上这家伙白天吃瘪到连卷毛都耷拉下几分的模样。

当时阳光正好照进窗户，室内也是温暖至极，Gum怀里抽抽噎噎的小孩已经含住了奶嘴吃得不亦乐乎，而正被自己偷袭吻了嘴角的青年眼眶还瞪得大大的，傻气十足的过了半晌才咧大了嘴，牙龈都明晃晃的，面上苹果肌还飘出两片被哄好后的开心红晕。

“…医生、…響先生？”

指腹蹭过皮肤的触感拉回神智。用的是少用的称呼，八云抬起眼睛，身上被忽略半晌的青年面上又是之前那戳的让人心软的瘪嘴模样，倒是有几分像那胡乱寻找食物的小婴儿。

发不起脾气，对于身上的耍脾气家伙八云也根本生不起气，于是他也只是和之前无数次的那样，耳根烧得微红的张开了双臂，轻轻搭上身上家伙肩膀做出让步。

——“Gum也不是小孩子了吧？”

分明是调侃抱怨的调子，被医生本就好听的金属嗓音吐出却没有丝毫不耐，叹息压得极轻，不算明显的鼻音里全是放任的意思。

而尾音跟着淹没在两人贴在一起的唇齿间。

青年的动作比起平常更加莽撞急躁，却又笨拙得不着要领。

水声，电视节目声，布料摩擦声，交融的呼吸声，还有黏着的亲吻声。

本就忙了一个白天的八云只感觉半个脑袋里的神智都被Gum黏上的体温挤到了半空中。

在对方低喘着气的滑进他身体里时，被胡闹得浑身发软的医生也只算是衣衫半敞。衣服裤子几乎是被胡乱拉拽开的，松松垮垮掉在脚踝和手肘，紧接着便被体内鼓动撑大的进出激得微微发起颤。

他出神的想着自己大概真的是养的一个大只的宠物，而此时大只过头的泡面卷已经脑袋一垂，埋进他早已湿润反射水光的胸口。

那白天被小婴儿啃过的地方在舌尖贴上时更是颤巍巍的肿胀起来，而在皮肤深处，八云跳的快过头的胸腔正细微震颤着，将断续不稳的嗓音夹杂低哑喘息传至唇角。

也许是养了一个大孩子。

偏偏还未餍足的犬系青年依旧不知疲惫，舌尖齿关嘴唇硬是生疏又变换着花样的反复与豆粒亲昵。腰腹肌肉轮廓明显至极，往着那一汪温柔乡轻轻一撞，便抵上柔软的内里深处反复碾摩。

八云甚至绷紧了脚尖，头脑里烟花相继炸出。

在这个温柔过头的医生喉里低低抽噎着、浑身发颤的到达顶峰时，他总算漫无边际的想起来，自己已经被这个‘自己养的大孩子’，再一次弄得眼底漫出了水雾。

——“终于有我的味道了…。”

身上的青年这么说了，语调低哑却又黏腻得像是餍足后呼噜呼噜甩尾巴的大狗。

这下眼皮都开始打架医生到底也是没忍住，缓慢的弯起嘴角，伸手揉了眼前晃来晃去的卷发。

——这次就、暂时不计较了吧…？

END  
===

剩下的一点点片段就加在这里了。

GumX八云响。片段。

八云平时的音调算不上高，低低沉沉、又轻轻软软的。像是涂上了黑巧克力的棉花糖，醇厚的内里是直达人心的甜蜜。  
然而…。  
Gum，不禁接着想到——。  
然而…，只有在这种时候——在这种、不知道用好还是用坏来形容的，身和心都融为一体、甜蜜和酸涩以及难以言语的满足都布满心窝的时候。

这位始末屋的打手在绵长的动作间，额前已经布满了汗珠。他垂首而去时，目光比他面对流浪猫时还要柔和，却又截然不同，像是细碎而密集的糖果碎屑，又好像搅拌开一勺蜂蜜正泛着热气的牛奶。  
而在他身下的急救医生，那双眸色稍浅的、总是温柔的双眼，已经氤氲开遍天的水雾，湿润而温热，理智掩盖在深情而黏着放纵的情愫里，宛如即将成熟的麋鹿，又似乎更倾向于咕咚咕咚沸腾的开水。

他的八云医生总是在这种时候，还有截然不同的一种嗓音。Gum想到。

不算是尖锐、却又高昂，不算是妩媚、却又柔软绵长。那是与KTV里拔高的音调截然不同的，蕴含着满溢的情爱和欲求的，宛如即将滴落在地的露珠的那种嗓音。

Gum终于还是放弃了他那引以为傲的忍耐力，急促喘息着，对身下甜蜜的存在加剧了进攻。

——撩人心弦。  
情动之时，他突然想到了这个词。


End file.
